Hellslord
The Hellslord is an extremely powerful entity of sorts that resides in the deepest point of the mines in The Island of Despel. Getting to it is unimaginably difficult, and if you come unprepared, you can forget about traversing the mines, let alone fighting this foe. If you do manage to defeat it however, you will receive an exceptionally rare and powerful weapon. History During Despel's golden age of development as the lone island of Ivory Bay, countless weapons and machinery were developed. Some of these creations, however, facilitated the work of the Despelians to the point where they became a lazy civilization that believed they would keep their place as rulers of the Caribbean simply because of their advanced gadgets. The higher entities of the Caribbean, however, sought to put a limitation on the power of Despel so that they wouldn't be a lazy bunch of tyrants. This is why they created the Hellslord: a monster with complete control over the forces of destruction. The Hellslord was put at the very deepest point of the mines of Despel as a guardian that would cause cataclysms, tornadoes, and spontaneously create volcanoes throughout the island. It caused all this damage from it's otherworldly throne, which was built long before the first mortal beings set foot on Despel. Since its birth, the Hellslord monitored the activities of the Despelians: sending subtle warnings each time they relied too much on machinery. These warnings included the spontaneous combustion of machines and the increasingly frequent rise of chains from the ground to kidnap defiant citizens, whose unfortunate souls would be absorbed by the Hellslord to give him just a little more power. This did not stop or even deter the ignorant Despelians from using their machinery; far from it. Contrary to the expectations of the The Higher Entities, this just fueled the Despelians to go into the mines, blasting each and every little piece of rock they could see into particles, wishing to find the source of the incidents. This wasn't all they did: they rose in rebellion against The Higher Entities, toppling their statues in public. They even held public executions of randomly selected people who they believed were causing the destruction. This all went on until the Hellslord himself had enough of the mortals' foolishness - and he himself used the absorbed souls of all the kidnapped citizens to obliterate the island in a massive blast - this caused a 3-month long eclipse, the shifting of the water currents for as far as 200 kilometers, and whatever fraction of the island that was left (which included the entrance to the mines) to be turned into a blazing hot desert, with sand stretching as far as the eye could see. The Hellslord himself has stayed awake and still waits, on his throne, for those who would defy the creators of the Caribbean. Stats and Attacks HP '- 150,666 '''Voodoo '- Infinite '''Omni Blast '- Main attack. Hits every pirate in the area for just over 1,000 damage, regardless of level. '''Omni Wave '- Hits all pirates within a 10-meter radius of the main target for around 700 damage, regardless of level. '''Causes Curse, Acid, and Stuns all victims. Decimation Ray '''- Hits a single pirate for just over 2,000 damage. Has an exceptionally long attack range. '''Stuns the victim. Cataclysm '''- Hits every pirate in the area for just over 500 damage. '''Knocks down all victims, regardless of whether or not they have the Sure Footed ability. Demonic Dance - All pirates within a 10-meter radius of the Hellslord will be hit for just over 1,000 damage. Lowers the accuracy of all victims. ''' '''Daze Cloud - All pirates in the area have a 40% chance of becoming groggy. Summons to Hell '''- The Hellslord uses his chains to pull a random pirate into him, absorbing his soul and transferring all the pirate's HP and Voodoo to him. '''Can only be used on groggy pirates. Thorn Pailing '- The Hellslord puts up an offensive-defensive pailing which harms any pirates who attack him. '''Damage the pirates take is 1/10 of the damage the Hellslord takes. ' 'Desolation Prime '- Ultimate attack. Hits all pirates within a 15-meter radius of the Hellslord of just under 3,000 damage, regardless of level. '''Takes a considerably long time to charge and use. Lowers all victims' attack and defense. Armageddon Prime '''- Obliterates all mortals within a 250-kilometer range of a set point. '''The Hellslord will NOT use it during battle. Battle Theme Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO